Blue
by PureChocolate
Summary: A high school AU in an epistolary format. Shisui and Temari started off writing to each other as a school assignment..


**Background: Temari and Shisui are both in their last year of high school- Shisui in a prestigious grammar school, Temari in a Catholic girls' school. For extra credit, their teachers organised a letter-writing program between the two schools, which has been going on for about half a year now.**

**At this point, they haven't actually met each other yet.**

* * *

To: Temari 15/4

Temari? Where are you? It's been over a week since term started again. I thought you said that you never usually miss a day of school!

You can't still be mad that I looked you up on Facebook, right? I mean, that was ages ago and you probably did the same thing!

/

To: Temari 17/4

I asked one of my cousin's stalkers about you today. She said she hasn't seen you since before midsemester break.

You know, there are rumours that you spend a lot of time with these two guys from my school. They're really violent, Temari, the brunette one punched some other guy just for looking at him.

Look, I don't want to tell you what to do, but they're dangerous. So, even if you're not talking to me right now (for whatever reason), if you need help, text or call me okay? My phone number is at the bottom of the page.

/

To: Temari 18/4

Come to think of it, those two guys haven't been at school lately either...

Holy shit if you don't reply within 24 hours, I'm calling the police.

* * *

SMS- 19/4 near midnight

Temari's phone: Jesus Christ I thought your school was for the 'gifted'.

Shisui's phone: Temari?

T: Yeah. How'd you bribe Ino into delivering all your letters and the rest of my homework to my house?

S: Where've you been?!

T: Busy. Those two 'dangerous' guys you were talking about? They're my brothers, genius. And I'm sure Kankurou had a valid reason for punching that guy.

S: Are you freaking kidding me, I was this close to reporting you as a missing person and you- okay I'm going to call you.

[call rejected]

T: I'm in hospital. Relax, I'm just visiting. People are asleep and I don't want to wake them up.

S: Wow, are you usually more considerate towards complete strangers than your friends?

S: Who are you visiting?

T: Not that it's any of your business, but I'm staying with my brother, Gaara (the redhead).

S: What happened?

T: It's complicated.

S: You said that everyone's asleep. Just tell me.

T: He's always had trouble sleeping and I guess moving here's been really stressful for him. During the break, he was really irritable and then we figured out that he'd started hallucinating. He really, really hates doctors and hospitals so we hadn't tried getting him to see anyone since we got here. Kankurou and I had to physically drag him over.

T: He should be fine now. They wanted him to stay for a few extra days to keep him under observation because the sleeping pills they prescribed are really strong. But I think we're leaving tomorrow, thank god.

S: …I'm so sorry, Tem. Glad to hear he'll be alright though. Do you need help with anything?

T: Nope, I'm good.

S: You realise you have to think of yourself too, right? You're going to have to make up for all the classes you skipped.

S: And uh, this may be a bad time to tell you this but if you're going back to school tomorrow- um.

S: Okay, so my school's decided to host a Sadie Hawkins dance (I know, we're a grammar school, I think it's for publicity or maybe the school board wets their panties whenever our popularity is validated, or- sorry, rambling). Anyway, I was cornered by these rabid Uchiha fangirls from your school who kept squealing and… well, I may have told them that you'd asked me to the dance already.

/

S: Uh, Temari?

T: I am going to fucking kill you.

S: I'm sorry, okay? They were insane- I thought you Catholic schoolgirls would be, you know, NOT insane! You were the first person I thought of!

T: Fucking hell, grow a pair... You're scared of a few teenage girls?

S: Were you going to ask someone else?

T: I wasn't going to ask ANYONE because I don't want to go to your stupid dance!

S: C'mon, it won't be that bad. Someone always manages to smuggle alcohol in and I bet you'd be the centre of attention.

T: Which part of that sounds fun to you?

S: The part where you're the hottest girl there?

T: Yeah, no. I'm not going.

T: I can't believe you said that- I'm going to get mobbed at school. Actually, fuck that. I'll tell the most obnoxious girl that I changed my mind and you'd be happy to go with her instead.

T: I'm going to try to sleep now. If you wake me up, I'll rip out your lungs.

S: Goodnight- just think about it, would you?

/

T: Who are you and why do you keep texting my sister?

S: Uhm… Is this Gaara or Kankurou?

T: Does it matter?

S: Just curious.

T: She's still asleep but her phone kept flashing.

S: Won't she get mad at you for looking through her phone?

T: Not as angry as she is at you for lying to people about asking you to the dance. When I find you, Shisui, I'll kill you too.

S: Sorry to disappoint you but I'm fairly sure she'll get to me first. Plus she'd look a lot sexier holding a knife to my throat.

/

T: That was Gaara. For the record, I'm not talking to you.

* * *

Email 27/4 7:25pm

Dear Temari,

We've never met, but my name is Itachi. I'm Shisui's cousin, although don't know if he ever mentioned it to you.

I assure you idiocy does not run in my family, and having heard what he did, I will not try to excuse his actions. However, as he has become almost as withdrawn as he was after his parents' death, I felt it would be appropriate to write to you- without my cousin's knowledge, of course.

While you may have reason to act harshly, he would also be justified in his anger towards you. Obviously, he has already forgiven you, despite being subjected to stress and sleep deprivation as you selfishly ignored your friends.

During this time, he showed his unquestionable trust in you. Recalling that you mentioned the need for anonymity (for reasons you did not disclose), he did not alert the authorities of your disappearance.

It would not be necessary for you to attend the dance; yet, it would be cruel to continue ignoring him, given his clear feelings of concern for you.

Yours respectfully,

Uchiha Itachi.

/

28/4 4:16pm

Itachi? I've heard people talking about you at school.

How'd you get my email?

/

28/4 4:22pm

Temari,

I believe you have missed the entire point of my previous email.

Itachi.

/

28/4 4:29pm

No, I got your point. What I don't understand is how you found my email address.

* * *

SMS 28/4 4:30pm

T: Come pick me up tomorrow for the dance at 6pm? I'll bring a bottle of the scotch you said you liked.

S: What colour is your dress?

T: Blue.

S: Blue like the sky, the sea, or your eyes?

T: Ugh. You are so lame.

* * *

_A/N: I realise this pairing is virtually unknown but I still love it to bits! Anyway, I hope the format of this story wasn't too hard to follow. I really enjoyed writing this haha._

_ Inspired by an episode of Community (Herstory of Dance), KJ's Shisui, and Ollie's Itachi. *Insert heart symbol here because formatting is really weird..*_

_ Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or Naruto, obviously._


End file.
